Ashes And Wine
by Hello. I'm In Delaware
Summary: Mitchie is in love with Joe. Joe is in love with Alex. Alex is in love with Nate. Now Joe and Alex are in love. All Mitchie has now is Nate..
1. You love her?

_a/n: this is a new story. It's a crossover between Camp Rock/Wizards Of Waverly Place and JONAS. These characters have completely different personalities from the shows they are in._

_I will be updating Hope For The Hopeless soon __J _

_Reviews pleeeease :D_

"Alex," I said shaking her slightly. Staring at Nate again of course. I rolled my eyes, this crush was getting far out of hand. Eventually I woke her up by dropping some ice down her shirt. "MITCHIE!," she squealed fumbling to get the ice from out of her shirt.

"You had it coming Alex," I informed her through fits of laughter.

"Not funny"

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it w- Hey Joe!," I said noticing our other best friend walk over to our table.

"Hello m'ladies," Joe said jokingly, "yeah I'm just outta history what do you expect?," he shrugged. Joe was so funny, and had amazing looks and… I could go on. I hate to admit it but yes I _was _in love with my best friend.

"Hey Joe," Amanda muttered glaring at me.

"What crawled up her butt?," Joe whispered to me.

I laughed and shook my head. Alex could hold a grudge for a max of say…five minutes. Her glare ended pretty soon though Nate looked like he was on his way over, "She's pissed cause I put ice down her shirt because she was staring at Nate…again," I said and laughed. And there he came. Nate. What a jerk. Sure he was attractive but he was also trouble. Nate was the school's hottie, he was always surrounded by girls and Alex got jealous of that. He had brown curly hair, brown eyes, and wore skinny jeans, and a shirt with my favourite band on it. I rolled my eyes, I had the exact same shirt. I'd burn it. Yeah burning it sounds perfect.

"Hey guys," Nate said taking the only available seat beside me automatically I stood and dragged my seat away so I was sitting beside Alex and Nate was all on his lonesome, like it should be. Of course Alex immediately blushed, "Hey Nate," she grinned making me roll my eyes at her eagerness. "Hey Alex," Mac said and winked at her. Hopeless flirter, I shook my head while tomato face turned into a red Ferrari face. "That's it I'm out," I said standing up, while Nate and Alec took no notice. Joe agreed and stood with me.

"Got he annoys the crap outta me," I muttered once we were out of the cafeteria.

"He really is a jerk and Alex needs to get a new crush," he said his eyes narrowing.

"I agree. Like maybe Andy from homeroom or Justin from science they're cute," I said planning a little.

"No way Mitchie. She can't start liking dudes she doesn't even talk to. She should like a friend!"

"Do. Do you. Like Alex?" I asked slowly.

Joe dropped his head and so did my heart. Of course he'd like Alex. She was the pretty one, I was just the tomboy, one of the guys who's been in love with this guy for eleven years now, but no. Alex the pretty girly girl who knows him three short years since we started high school is the one who wins him over.

"Maybe…just a little," he almost whispered.

I shook my head, "I have to go," I muttered feeling tears well up in my eyes. Now that I knew he'd never love me like I loved him (for eleven years) I couldn't let me see me cry over him.

"Mitch.. You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just go back to your Nate and Alex," I said running away and obviously confusing him.

I basically just ran to the bathrooms my best bet and hugged my knee's. I'd wished Alex would be sitting beside me, her arm around me telling me it's okay but I knew I'd just snap at her and let something slip. I got out of the cubicle and walked to the mirror. My wavy brown hair was a mess and my pale skin was blotched. I quickly washed my face and made my hair look like it was supposed to be messy. Then I walked out of the bathroom heading for the cafeteria when I bumped into Nate -literally- "ow," I exclaimed rubbing my head.

"sorry Mitchie," Nate said smiling a cocky smiled.

"Yeah sure whatever," I muttered and walked back into the cafeteria and sat with Alex and Nate again.

_Ding dong_, oh here she comes to talk about him.. Again. I rolled my eyes and jogged downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey Mitchie," Alex said walking casually into the house the way she always does.

"Hey Alex," I said quietly shutting the doors and following her up to my room. I watched as she walked over and sat cross-legged on my bed. She looked excited and jumpy, I felt my stomach twist as I felt something bad was about to happen, "what's going on?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I've got something to tell you!"

Damn. "What's is it?" I asked slowly.

"I've gotten over Nate and I got a new boyfriend and he's perfect!"

At least she got over that jerk, "that's awesome! Who?" please don't let it be Joe _please _don't let it be Joe.

"Joe!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I stared at her feeling numb, "Joe..?" I whispered. Of course Joe. Who else, of all people Joe?! Well she knew how to rain on someone's parade with her shorts skirts and her.. High heels. For the first time in my life, I felt a burning hatred for my best friend.

"Yes Joe silly," she replied happily, "now all we need is to get _you_ a boyfriend," she continued.

"Alex.. could you.. Leave? Please?"

She looked at me with a hurt expression, "why?" she asked innocently.

"I.. I just need to be alone," I whispered.

"Fine then," she said bitterly and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs and then I heard the door slam and the start of her engine. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I lay down on my bed. Eight long years of crushing on my best friend, thinking maybe just maybe he liked me back…maybe. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from pouring out as I lay in my bed, school would be brutal, the two loving each other and what not. Avoid them, perfect I'd have to avoid my two best friends for life to stop myself from crying like a baby in front of them. I shook my head and turned around on my side and closed my eyes, before I knew it. I was asleep.

I walked into school the next day determined not to see them together. I looked around the crowded car park looking for a spot then spotted one, I smiled to myself and drove into it then turned my head and to my dismay there was Nate in his big fancy jeep. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my mustang. Although it was years old I just loved the car, it looked so classic and it ran well. I walked around picking up my book bag and then there he was I right in front of me, "what do _you _want?" I asked him harshly.

Nate looked at me surprised, "To say.. Hi," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Hi," I muttered and began walking and to my dismay he followed.

"what crawled up your butt this morning?," he asked jokingly.

"Nothing..,"

"Is it Joe and Alex dating?," he asked. I could just _feel_ his smug little smiled beating down on him.

"why would that bother me?" I asked, "I'm happy for them!"

"C'mon Mitch, everyone knows you've had a major crush on him since.. forever! He's the only one who hasn't noticed because he's too stupid to," he laughed.

I shook my head and tried to laugh, "You think I like _Joe_?_"_

Nate raised one eyebrow, "Uhh yes. Why.. Is that funny?" he said genuinely confused.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away but Nate came running after me, sighing I turned to face him, "_what _do you want?" I demanded angrily. Nate frowned. For some reason he looked like he actually cared. "I just saw that you were upset and wanted to know why," he muttered.

"I'm fine," I yelled and walked away from him. This time he didn't follow. He just watched as I stomped my way toward the school. Boy do I feel friendly.

**First chapters usually suck :P**

**Please review and tell me what you think J**


	2. Maybe he's not a jerk

The piece of ciabatta bread fell apart in my hand as I angrily crushed it in my fingers. There in the far corners of the lunch room, as far away from myself as possible, sat Alex and Joe feeding each other pasta and other food items that I shall never eat.

I've never wanted to punch someone so much, and trust me, I've punched many people. Just as I had enough an was about to stand up and walk away, Nate sat down across from me. He hadn't talked to me since I'd snapped at him in the parking lot two weeks ago and I had to admit - I felt pretty bad about that.

"Hi," he said quietly, he didn't look smug as always. He just looked normal and genuinely concerned, "are you ok?" he asked. Now I was worried.

"Um.. Yeah," lie. "why wouldn't I be?" I asked glancing over at the happy couple again then back at Nate.

"Cause of them," he pointed over at Alex and Joe.

"Pft.. I told you.. I'm happy for them.." Why could this boy read me like a book? It was starting to get on my nerves really. "Really.. Really.. Happy." I said wiping a tear that had not yet fallen from one of my eyelashes. I wondered if he believed me or if he even cared for that matter.

He sighed, "I can tell," he said a small smile playing on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, Nate was possibly one of the most annoying people I knew, he was a jerk but when he was concerned he was _too_ concerned. When I didn't answer he looked at the two other empty seats beside me, "Why are you on your own?" he asked.

"Cause I'm independent," I muttered.

He smiled again, "no really.. Why?"

"Be cause I want to be alone but I guess I can't be right now.."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I have to go," I mumbled picking up my tray and dumping it in the trash can and then stalked out of the cafeteria, Alex and Joe not giving me a second look.

---

I sat in my room for what felt like a lifetime in total silence, tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was staring at a picture of Joe, Alex and me. I hadn't talked to them in two weeks. _Two weeks._ This was getting harder and harder. I threw the picture on the floor cussing when I heard the glass smashing on the ground. I ignored it and lay down on my bed and let my eyes close, I hadn't realised how tired I was until I lay down…

I awoke to the sound of glass cracking and someone saying "shit!" I sat up quickly and saw that Nate had crawled through my window and into my room and stepped on some glass. That boy just couldn't stay away.

"Why is there glass on your ground? I think I'm bleeding," he moaned.

"Serves you right! What the hell are you doing breaking into my bedroom?" I yelled.

"I wanted to see if you were ok," he muttered, "and you're obviously not," he pointed at the picture surrounded by shards of glass.

I rolled my eyes ignoring his accusation. "Stay here," I said walking into my ensuite and grabbing a first aid kit and walked back into my room. "Sit," I said pointing to the bed.

Nate nodded and obeyed and walked over to my bed and sat down. He rolled up his jeans to his knee where a shard of glass was sticking out of the skin. I sighed and looked up at him, "This will hurt." I said going to take out the glass.

"I can take it," he said uncertainly. I smiled to myself and nodded then slowly began to take the glass out of his knee. He squealed and grabbed onto my free hand. I rolled my eyes - cry baby. Before he could object I quickly pulled the remaining piece of glass out of his leg. He yelled and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Could you not squeeze so hard? I think I'm losing circulation," I muttered looking from some disinfectant.

"Sorry," he said biting his lip as he looked at the blood covered glass that lay on my bed. I picked up the disinfectant and put some on a cotton bud and dabbed his knee with it, he squealed again and I rolled my eyes again. Then I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his knee and he finally let go of my hand. "Done," I said with a smile and picked up the glass and the rest on the floor and dumped them in the bin. "It didn't hurt too much did it?" I asked winking at him.

"Psh.. No.. I was just… fine." he lied examining the bandage on his knee like any kid would. I smiled to myself, "You're quite the baby Nate," I said picking up the photo and throwing it on my desk.

He rolled his eyes, "You look like you were crying," he pointed out.

"no .. I was sleeping, my eyes look like this when I've slept." I lied.

Nate nodded but he didn't look convinced.

"So.. why did you break into my room?" I asked him realising I had taken so lightly to him crawling in my window and getting his blood all over my floor and bed.

"Oh.. I uh.."

"spit it out Nate." I rolled my eyes.

"I just .. wanted to see how you are," he mumbled running a hand through his curls.

"Since when do you care about _me_?" I asked him crossing my arms, restraining myself from running over to him and running my hand through his hair myself.

"Hey. I thought you and I were buds," he said lying down on my bed.

I narrowed my eyes at his assumption and walked over to my bed and hit his legs making him sit back up and then sitting down beside him. "What gave you that impression?"

"I unno," he shrugged, "I just thought it.. are we?"

"Not that I know of," I sighed.

"oh,.. can we be?"  
Nate was even more annoying than I thought he was, but it seemed kinda sweet that he even wanted to be my friend even though I was a major bitch to him sometimes.

I shrugged, "I guess we could."

Nate grinned, "Really?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "Now get outta my house," I said pushing him toward the window.

He opened his arms for a hug, I sighed and allowed him to embrace me, "Bye," he said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Bye," I said. Maybe Nate wasn't such a jerk after all.


	3. Annoying much?

**Bad news. I'll be away for two days starting tomorrow, but I'm bringing the laptop so if I'm not busy I'll post some new fics and possibly some one shots :] good news, I've started a fan fiction icon archive on photo bucket! It's only really started so there's about three folders full of icons for you to use on ****fan fiction ****here's the link: ****.com/albums/ss30/helloimindelaware/**** enjoy :D anyway if I don't get a chance to say it. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D What's everyone dressing up as? *nosy* :P just a filler. Major writers block with this one. Any suggestions what I could do to make it better?**

So I figured that once I humoured Nate by telling him we could be friends that maybe he'd leave me alone after that. But boy was I wrong. Nate followed me _everywhere_ I cannot stress everywhere enough. Believe me. He talked to me all the time and he made a habit out of crawling through my bedroom window, maybe it's come perverted little way of enjoying himself. I'd have to talk to him about that. But worse of all is he seems to be feel the exact same way I do. He says that he's kinda been in love with this girl -he won't tell me her name- for about three years now -three years. I know.- and she doesn't even know. In fact she doesn't even like him (don't blame her..)

"Miiiitchie!" Oh great. It's my one and only friend who enjoys the crap outta me. "Hey!" he said breathlessly as he ran up to me. "Hi Nate," I replied unenthusiastically.

"Are you ok?" he asked in his annoyingly worried voice.

"fine," I muttered grabbing my messenger back out of my car and began walking toward the school with Nate hurrying to keep up behind me. "What do you wanna do today after school?" I forgot to mention that Nate's being 'doing stuff' with me for the past few weeks. By 'doing stuff' I mean he came over to my place, ate my food, watched my dvds and listened to my music while I tagged along not interested enough to kick him out. I learned that he just keeps coming back. Kinda like a boomerang. A curly haired annoying boomerang.

"Nothing." I replied in the same bored tone I always used with him. Why did he even like me in the first place? It's not like I'm exactly fun, probably why Joe and Alex ditched me the minute they hooked up.

"But you never wanna do anything. Plus, it's summer _and_ we're graduating. We won't get to see each other as much when we start college." he exclaimed.

"aww," I said sarcastically, "besides. I'm not even going to college."

"what are you going to do for a job?" he asked with a sorta shocked look on his face.

"I'm going to be a musician." I said simply opening the doors of our school. Today would be a long day.

"You can't just _not go to college! You have to go to college to be a musician!" he continued walking out the doors of our. So he'd been like this, all. DAY. I know.. _

"_You do realised you've said the word college at least a thousand times now right?" I said with a sigh heading for my car._

"_Well yeah, I mean I can't let you not go to college."_

"_Dude! You don't have to go to college to be a musician. I looked it up now quit bugging me… and get the hell outta my car!" I yelled upon seeing him sliding into the passenger seat. _

"_No I'm coming back to your place remember."_

"_Uuuh no not really." _

"_Oh. Well I am." _

_With a groan I got into the driving seat beside Nate and started to drive home. One day I was gonna kill that kid._


	4. Nate Grey truly was my best friend

**So so so so sorry. Writers block is basically **_**disgusting**_**. Thank god I discovered Thriving Ivory when I did! Oh and PLEASE check out the **_**amazing**_**IRISH ****'Jody Has A Hitlist' they're amazing… seriously :D**

Sighing with boredom I followed Nate through front door of my house. He was chatting endlessly, talks about Monday's episode of Greys Anatomy and _Kings of Leon_'s latest single. I flipped the lights on, no one was home yet and threw my backpack on the floor and plopped onto the sofa, Nate following. Eventually he shut up and looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Is something wrong?" he asked me raising his eyebrows. That boy just didn't stop did he?

I shook my head slowly, if only he knew it was his yapping that was giving me a headache… and I missed my old friends. I missed Joe's brown eyes sparkling as he smiled at me. Alex's endless chat about _useful_ things. "I'm just tired," I mumbled sinking down into the sofa as if the pillows could eat me up and keep me inside the fluffy feathers until Nate abandoned mission 'Annoy the Crap Outta Mitchie' and retreated home.

"I think you're missing your friends," captain obvious pointed out. I mean of course I was missing my friends. They left me alone like the leaves left the trees in Fall. They left me for winter (Nate) to come along, to annoy the crap outta me – hence the mission- until I came crawling back to them in spring so I could tag along while they were all lovedovey. I hate my life.

"No Nate, I'm just tired," I said, anger began to rise in my voice, deep breaths. That's what my counsellor thought me, deep breaths and don't lash out.

Nate smiled, I knew the smile. It was his hugging smile, and then his arms were around me in a tight bear hug as I scrambled to get free but it was no luck. So I just let my arms drop onto my lap unwillingly as Nate hugged me overenthusiastically. It stayed like that for a while and I have to admit, man can that boy hug but of course I refused to say that out loud and refused to hug him back. And soon he let go, it felt like your arm feels just out of a cast. Weird and unprotected. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him, surprised at myself for actually asking him.

Nate's eyebrows raised in surprise too, I do talk don't I? "Eh sure," he said. He sounded cautious, can't say I blame him.

"Why do you hang out with me so much? I mean… don't I get boring?" I said genuinely interested as to how a happy-go-lucky guy like Nate would stick around with depressing ol' me.

Nate nodded, understanding what I was asking him, "You don't bore. You have more depth to yourself and I'll see it once you get over Joe," he said happily placing his hands on his legs.

I frowned, had I still not gotten over him? I mean sure I had been in love with him for most of my life but still… was I _still_ not over him? Nate spoke again…shocker, "plus, I get to be the one who helped you through all the heartbreak," he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Little did I know…

**Two years later**

My mustang purred to a stop outside my apartment block. I'd just gotten home from the bookstore where I work and I expect to find Nate in my apartment. Nothing had change much in the past two years. I saw less and less of Alex and Joe, as promised I didn't go to college while Nate who hasn't left me alone for the past three years did, to study music. We both wanted the same thing; I just didn't feel the need to do more school to get to where I want when I already have the talent. My keys turned in the lock but the door was already opening to find Nate standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face, "I ordered pizza," he announced looking pleased with himself.

"Good, I'm starving," I sighed walking past him into my living room. I'd never really made it past the decoration stage so now my curtains were sheets hanging from my long windows, my couch looked like it was collected from the dump and my kitchen was basically a fridge, not that I can cook. Oh and the walls are all white except for the living room which I painted grey. Nate's always bothering me to finish it but I'm taking my own sweet time. My bedroom is the only room that is completely finished.

I turned around to find Nate plopped on my couch, I joined him and placed my legs tiredly on the coffee table, "How was school?" I asked making a slight face at the word. Nate's annoying face lit up at the fact that today I was making conversation for once, "It'd be better if you were there…" we'd had this conversation many a time. Nate wanted me to go to school with him but it wasn't happening, I couldn't stand Nate let alone school. Well sure Nate and I are _kinda_ friends but that does not mean that I can be around him for a long period of time. "I told you Nate I'm not going," I said with a sigh. To be honest I was perfectly happy in my bookstore. I got free books and there's a coffee place upstairs so I got free coffee too, win win! Nate was about to argue when the doorbell rang, I buzzed the guy in and we got out pizza. We basically spent the rest of the night in front of my TV with my never-ending DVD collection, and debating whether Allison or Claire was better for Bender, I was team Allison and he was team Claire, "Oh come _on_ Nate! Allison is way cooler and she isn't a whiny little bitch," I exclaimed through a mouthful of the fourth pizza we'd ordered, what can I say? We're pigs.

"Dude! Ever heard the saying opposites attract?" Nate argued back. I rolled my eyes, "Not when the opposite is annoying as hell!"

That's basically what our nights go like, then Nate goes home and I enjoy my peace. But tonight Nate stayed longer, we talked longer and I have to admit I did enjoy the company. Soon we fell asleep, my head on his shoulder and his head propped against mine, and in those few hours I truly and unwillingly realised that Nate Grey is my best friend.


	5. Happy Christmas Scroodge

I guess I should've heard his footsteps coming down the hall. I should've heard _my_ spare key twisting in the key hole. I should've heard him sneaking through my living room into my bedroom, the annoying wheezing sound he made when he was trying to be quiet. I didn't hear anything until suddenly I was awoken by Nate jumping on me practically screaming, "MERRY CHRISTMAS SCROODGE!" I had never been so mad in my life. "Nate… get _out_!" I yelled sitting up in the bed. Nate just burst out laughing and shook his head. Then he began to tickle me. I didn't know how much more of him I could take. Soon I was out of my bed chasing Nate around my apartment, I got my satisfaction when he ran headfirst into a wall but that soon disappeared when I noticed my sitting room had been ambushed with fairy lights, tinsel, a Christmas tree and presents. I hadn't put any decorations up because a) I had no one but Nate to celebrate Christmas with and b) the only person I'd have to buy presents for was Nate and I hadn't planned on doing that. "Nate I'm going to kill you!" I yelled turning around to see Nate getting off his butt and looking at me confusedly, he held one hand to his head, "What'd I do?" he asked sitting on the couch, a mischievous grin slid onto his face. "I think you know," I said standing in the middle of the room folding my arms, maybe I was dead. And this was my hell on Earth. I bet it was. Nate jumped from the couch and grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's open presents." I reluctantly allowed Nate to lead me to the tree and sat down cross-legged in front of it, "Nobody gave me any presents," I said bewildered as to why there was so many presents under the tree. Nate smiled at me and grabbed one of them handing it to me, "Most of them are from me, and I brought my presents over so we could open them together," he said grabbing one of his own. "You didn't have to get me anything," I said with a sigh as I began to unwrap the enormous present Nate had handed me.

"I wanted to," he said shrugging his shoulders. I rolled my eyes but opened it anyway, Nate was watching me with big, wide, eager eyes. "Nate stop looking at me like that it's freaking me out," I whined looking up from the present to him.

"Just open the present!" he exclaimed excitedly. He must've been drinking coffee. I'd have to hide my spare key _again_. I nodded my head and made a gesture with my hand then continued unwrapping, I gasped as I found what was wrapped inside. "Nate… why did you get me this?" I asked him as I stared down at the Gibson guitar.

"Cause you're my best friend," he said smiling happily as always.

I sighed, "I didn't get you anything."

"I figured that," he laughed. "That's why I brought my presents over plus to make up for it you have to watch The Santa Clause with me tonight," he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Sorry I got cut short of writing this, I have to goto my uncles for dinner and I don't know when I'll be back on this laptop. So more will be posted soon… plus I thought this little piece was really cute :3 merry Christmas!_


End file.
